The Creeping Creatures
The Creeping Creatures was the second episode of Series 1 of Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated. Written by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas, this was an episode set outside Crystal Cove in Gatorsburg and did not feature Angel Dynamite. However, along with the main characters, it featured Fred Jones Sr. and Sheriff Bronson Stone. Premise Under orders by Mr. E, Mystery Incorporated investigate Gatorsburg, where lurks the Gator People... Plot In Gatorsburg, a family arrive to get petrol in order to travel a little further than they had first believed. While there, they are attacked by horrifying alligators and are chased out of town. In Fred Jones' house, the gang are talking about Fred's latest trap. The postman arrives, dropping a parcel while hanging from the newly set trap. Fred opens the parcel and they discover a letter and a box from Mr. E. They are given instructions to go to Gatorsburg in order to solve a mystery as they receive a mysterious gatorskin product. Velma recalls the once profitable Gatorsburg and claimed that they had suffered an alligator drought brining them to an end. Arriving in Gatorsburg, they find nothing, but when deciding to leave, they discover that their engine has disappeared. A mechanic arrives, claiming to Grady Gator and helps them, but says that another engine would take all night to get from Crystal Cove. He sends them to the Drowsy Gator to stay and then heads off. A sign above Scooby on the hotel flickers to one statement: The Dog Dies! Inside the hotel, they meet Greta and Gunther Gator who show them all rooms, however, Scooby is forced to go outside. now separated, Shaggy goes to see Scooby, but bumps into Velma, while Fred shows Daphne his trap book. Scooby in the van is frightened as monsters, or Gator People attack from the outside. He is forced to enter the hotel. He, Fred and Daphne help get the Gator People out of the way while they escape. Shaggy is cornered by Velma and they almost kiss, before they are interrupted by the others. The light go out. Monsters come from every corner of the room and Shaggy saves Velma from being pulled through the first floor ground. Escaping the hotel, they push the van out of Gatorsburg, where the alligators don't chase them anymore. Heading back in, they discover that gators at the docks transporting fake accessories onto a boat. Attracting them as bait, they catch them easily and find out that they are the Gator residents of Gatorburg. The Sheriff arrives with the police and arrest them after discovering that they were selling accessories illegally marked. The gang then find that they have been given a new engine for the Mystery Machine mysteriously and a message is left by Mr. E. The message claims that this mystery is only one piece of the puzzle. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms during a thunder clap and Shaggy lovingly holds Velma's hand and they exchange a smile. Characters * Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones - Frank Welker * Daphne Blake, Girl, Greta Gator - Grey deLisle * Velma Dinkley - Mindy Cohn * Shaggy Rogers - Matthew Lillard * Dad - David Kaye * Mom - Beverly D'Angelo * Delivery Man, Grady Gator - John DiMaggio * Gunther Gator - Billy West * Angie Dinkley - Frances Conroy * Fred Jones Sr., Gatorsburg Prospector - Gary Cole * Nan Blake - Kath Soucie * Colton Rogers - Casey Casem * Sheriff Bronson Stone - Patrick Warburton * Unidentified Policeman * Unidentified Policeman 2 * Paula Rogers(cameo) * Mr. E (mentioned only) * Petals (cameo) References Locations * Gatorsburg ** Gatorsburg Gas ** Gator Mines ** Gator Burger ** The Drowsy Gator ** Gatorsburg Dock * Crystal Cove ** Jones' House Vehicles * Mystery Machine * Grady's Truck * Tween Car Traps * Jones Front-door Trap * Gator People Trap Miscellanea * Gatorskin Purse * Fred's Trapbook Continuity * Mr. E contacts Mystery Incorporated twice during the episode, following on from the cliffhanger of the first episode. * Daphne attempts to woe Fred, to no avail as Fred continues to concentrate on his traps. * Velma and Shaggy's relationship develops, despite Scooby's interference. Notes * This was the first episode to be written by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas. * The episode was 22:08 in duration. * The title card for the episode gave it "Chapter 2". Gallery Tween Car.jpeg Shaggy and Velma Kiss.jpg The Drowsy Gator.png On The Phone.png The Creeping Creatures 9.jpg Tween Mom.jpeg Fred's Trap Magazine.jpg Rogers Daily Chores.jpeg The Creeping Creatures 6.jpg The Creeping Creatures 7.jpeg Fred's Frontdoor Trap.jpeg The Creeping Creatures 8.jpeg Angie Dinkley 1.jpg Gatorsburg.png Daphne sets a trap.jpg Tween girl.png The Creeping Creatures Title Card.jpg Tween dad.png Grady Gator.jpg The Creeping Creatures 5.jpeg Gunther Gator.png Petals.png Jones house.png Gator Burger.jpg Fred's Trapbook.jpg Greta Gator.jpg The Creeping Creatures 4.png The Creeping Creatures 3.jpeg The Creeping Creatures 2.jpg Mr. E's Message.png The Creeping Creatures.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Mayor Jones Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone